


When I Met Gavin Gavi

by bittcrtragcdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Post-Canon, google translate disaster, post-DE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittcrtragcdy/pseuds/bittcrtragcdy
Summary: the google translated version of the first chapter of "when gavin met gavin" - a reed900 post-de fanfiction
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	When I Met Gavin Gavi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Gavin Met Gavin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466297) by [bittcrtragcdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittcrtragcdy/pseuds/bittcrtragcdy). 



> hey all! a couple of my friends and i translated some of our fics and read them out to each other and it was the funniest thing ever so i wanted to share mine with you! the original can be found at the link above!

Detective GAVIN I'm sorry that HOUSE  
downtown Detroit  
November 23, 2039  
2:30 AM

"Nine, I love you. I like to sleep." She mumbles Gavin, in the pillow to the hair for a covering of eyes. He was sitting on the RK900, cleverly called "Nine" by the partner and flickering dark blue LED lighting up. I'll open my eyes, and Gavin's first hint, that is away from him, Entrails recommended to get comfortable. “It is unknown you are unable to sleep, Gavin." Smirk Android in view of mouth has turned to such partner will be like the face of it, hazel eyes glow in the dark hair. "The habits, phck, whatever. It just collapsed turn Blinkyres there." For the rooftop parks Gavin tapping Nines LED just turned yellow before flopping down onto the bed and snuggling Nines side. "You know, don't turn right? Even in the doldrums." The player volleyball Gavin snorted softly of reference addressed to the Nine. "Shit, well, well, the brightness is the setting? Damn it's so distracting enough that they're trying to really get something for sleep at the same time. I know you don't need it, but if you forget it, you can happier." Gavin Nines eyes satisfied, the reduced size bags at night standing Nines started - although still visible. “I, I don't think I need sleep in question. Julius I thought of your diet, it comes to not need and cigarettes were not fed enough?" once again, forming Nines a smile on the lips was like a shot Gavin and the skin. " Well done, well done, very fun Tin can." The logarithm of Nine could not help not to smile, but he realized Gavin that shaped the face of his, which is very small. 

“I thought it was funny.” Gavin, a smile on the projected at the front. The cats, Anus, which they sent to bed and have begun the way in which he encouraged the couple - the man standing on the head of the Nine thigh. "Looks like someone has too much." Nines, quietly laughing gas meow to touch it. Gavin snorted to sit to Asshole's right to increase the pronounced distance between partners. "And it really call him up to life in this night." And Gavin crossed his arms and bent back seemed, like a child who has not accepted - and will surely find it on the Nines. "Not at all. So, is very simple for what. See what you actually want to m-" is cut Nine mid sentence one more time from the face of the pillow. The sudden change in Nine, his body language makes people Asshole to be thrown out and a leap between those slightly ajar ones running from the bedroom door from Gavin. "Who are the anus?" And Gavin showed the cats and ran out of the room, looking at the back of the Nines shot again, but if the Nines grab the pillow and throw it at him across the room. “There you are.” A smile formed on the faces of those who don't like the sport to throw it. 

"Out of sleep Gavin. But would it help if he 's lying, LED to her being under the pillow?" While I changed Gavin was lying, now volleyball just pillow, he added. “Yes, thanks for acting." From one end of Huff, Gavin Nines is located to the side to meet a partner. That was the first and Gavin handy is the face he had been - and that's it, not so much that it hurt to zoom in with the vision that Gavin was. However, when he was surprised, every wrinkle and scar was sitting and a man's freckle. "What are you staring at?" Nines eyes snapped to meet Gavin was surprised he would delight in any part of Gavin's face. With the light seemed in the dark, and the food in front of the tangle work that fell. Nines logarithm of the digitized light of those that would determine mixture and brown and yellow - hazel creating a beautiful color to be able Nine the logarithm analyze the end for hours. "Wars." Gavin side appeared in the front of the bed and if one of them shot in the hair - leaving out the view. “What is it?” Gavin's Nine jaw lifted off, fingers cradling the edge as he ran the thin end of his nose hair. And again: "war", which is returning to Gavin. "You're such a fucking force, man." a clear from now a detective in the mouth redness of the eyes for the continuous Nines brush and soft testing thumb to face Gavin - for artificial in its own nature of the Android of the skin on the book of his Retractions he wants to reveal it as the ref 's head, bowing if same for the lower part, as far as in front of him, he touched it. "Goodnight Gavin." Gavin laughed off the right to see the eyelids of his growing importance to be quiet, took the hand of his own against the Nines. "Goodnight Nine.” 

Nine logarithms ' Zen Garden  
THE MIND OF GAVIN  
November 23, 2039  
3:30 AM

Gavin turned in the eye will be open wide to look around and it seemed to be in his garden and get ready. He was sitting on the bench for the clothes he was wearing went to bed alone - and Heather Gray sleeveless T-shirt. I don't know how I'm not sure ask for about Nine grip, shove in some shoes and walk had ever been to the park to Gavin stood it. Paul looked perfect. There were exactly two files of lilies, or along the path of the cables rebels - 10 in all the buds on each. Another thing is that the sun is new. In this perfect sunshine the garden, but when it broke last Gavin was on the phone it was 2am - midnight. How suddenly the light? That sense is done. Things that were from the round up, so that the whole much less sense of speech with another person, long, in the garden of a different color, or stained . And there was the other side of the Red, the bridge just for Gavin's mouth a vision - he is a journey there, because he hoped he would be, maybe, you will be able, where there is such a degree that it could be a house could be brought back Nine. Sure, Nine fine would be - and has always been. However, since Adam's incident, it has been instrumental in public Nines more - even if it were possible. In fact, if the thoughts of a man to do the Nines Gavin came out, and habits do not you - if you have already woken up, no I found him lying on Gavin - quickly checked his Gavin and waving. No telephone. No bag for. No keys. I have never left the house with no phone, the process takes old technology - even a wish of her. How, when, and you're here, and he 's caught on? The back of it - not the keys, and a taxi bag, considered to be out of demand. Then he started thinking about Gavin, according to the bridge, the red had arrived, where was a PHCK? 

A second man was coming out more conspicuous, about the feet of his in the footsteps of the steps Gavin took away the bridge of the foot. man of about 30, 20 and recently has been, as he liked Gavin. A man of his back, because it has a white wearing the crown of the head that covers the interior of sleeves in football held the medium between the surfaces of the body. These are the dark- haired, he had a moment having a Gavin when he smoothed hand waving. "Hey! Hey, wait please. I to talk to you." The man went on, you would walk, that he could take it away from him, as if he wasn't in Gavin, and I heard the voice of those who trampled I brought away. "Hey! I said I just-" At the moment Gavin reached a man turned snake head around that. Nothing is the same as her man ...? My own saw an inspected man. The same 's face - not a scar on his nose without disabilities bags under the eyes. And Gavin ego was surprised he hadn't seen it before, after recognizing you. 

“Ah! Finally there 's I made. Oh come on, they don't have any phcking today." With his head in a pair of new Gavin Gazebo outside, inside. A blank Gavin followed a completely uncertain still there. He tried to break the wound in himself - this is a great dreamer. Explicabo the shortage would be to bask there. air will be on the same potential as those who have spoken to him. Although the gazebo was empty and the screen interface appeared in the middle of seconds - visible profile one thing. only. so it reads: "Detective Gavin David Reed, aged 32 criminal record: Smuggling red Ice, the attacker, clad in an office." As is known to all seemed Profile Gavin DPD access to the above market, although it seemed criminal restored. "We have not much time before Gavin wake up, but I need to talk to you." Gavin in his eyes closes as I started talking to him for another - and that his voice is coming from one person, exactly this is the Lord done. "I sleep in the morning for? Hell, where am I, and some don't like that I covered the answer in half it doesn't need phcking time for that." The Gavin Others nodded and disappeared profile between the two, so that it would have been better to be from a different face - not an action is needed. 

"Phck, fine. Short answer? Yes - you are back in your sleep to catch you wanted." The item was un- disposed of. The mention of a first memory mimics a time when Nines voice was expelled from the word, again with a new Jericho - just a month ago. "This," as shown by the man, according to which the whole garden is not only a gazebo on the inside, "called Michael Zen. It is installed in a copy of all programming androids. So the goal it is to enable them to report back to CyberLife - it is what it is, it was a time." another had smiled and Gavin came out of the pavilion, both Gavin those who walk another path, is to perfect the flower beds. "It's as if the androids here won’t most deviants to use IT for more personal reasons." Gavin would, another way for Gavin to stop him. "What are you doing, reasons personal? And also, if this is, or the brain's Android which, as phck I'll stay here?" The other, however, is Gavin was, in his hands, the stock market, however, they do not remove them from theirs, at that moment, for it is said: rubbing them with his hands at the same time in the nervous system of a garment Gavin knew, too, He is. "Truly, I say to you that even today, do not can be. Everything you need to know is that you 're inside Nines, CNN Curiosorum. I'm not sure what, and not hell, in fact, seems not to be able to come to a man to enter the mind of the Android to run. Shit, especially in a place that is still watching it - and any hope for the radically corrupt reconstruction that was behind the man." 

"Wait, what is it, for the Nine was when he was in a coma?" Again, however, Gavin's path in the way he started walking behind the back of the bridge has come. "Like many things. Once it was, and it was among a group of CyberLife. Because all of it just brings her Nine phcking in the garden. Among all, and in all things, to things." The bridge they had crossed now Gavin had in the board of proceedings to "I woke up" in. “Everyone? In this that you do, who is he?" And he came to the bench, both Gavin dropped out of the seat, according to himself. If this is the life real people spell assumed that the twins - a perfect, the other does not. "Well - and the stiffness of Adam, of course. A lot of software that essentially goes away. In addition to the cancellation of the place that has not had ... remove myself," Gavin flipped through my head were to be called - to the brain were suddenly in the dark and give the flow of information other than Gavin him. "You have? He had a version head … He Me?" And Gavin started turning around killing two ends of it, and how stout the wounds and scars that appear on the hands of his - or his Zen Garden to rest. 

"Phck, yes, Gavin. Nines logarithm had a version that you have, it's installed throughout July. Obliterate month - official during an attack. I'm not sure what I'm here Nines ever built for me." He stood for a moment watching the Gavin ruin the other Gavin hands, that's it. Ever build it? Month but never built, Gavin as Ada attack inside the head, "If you don't settle yourself what are you doing here?" Other Gavin shoulders, pushing his hand waving. "Phcked you know. It is only in the brain, Gavin. However this does not seem to be Nines, Textile The new garden was. He said that they make the phcking the theme park ..." Gavin disturbing still there, but the laughter small space falls through his face the front of the face. "... sounds like they want to say,” Gavin were the eyes and the weight of meaning, they have begun, suggesting that he probably has to “fall in sleep” - or “wake up” in this place. "Wait, shit - before you, there nothing else is that you should know." Gavin was forced to is the face of it see the lids of his state able to open the whole community of their own. you were perfect in all things. it's not your bags, none, for the scars of the caestus, and i don't want to screw up. Because I want to, and not Nines Gavin the real perfect man was with him, a version of the the head of his? I remembered the conversation of those who are outside of Burn 's topic - “You don't want to help me, you want to correct me” - and that's a fix. I was almost wiped would have been closed each of his (he could ) and earned big to lose "Oh, who did not sleep yesterday" bags under the eyes. "What? You Lamb of God, tell me you will Nines were among phcking relationship?" Gavin increase of the voice, louder, louder, getting a moment . When a certain Gavin has not said anything - that when I defend. "Of course, you look at yourself. Photo phcking perfect. It is here left always wonder in the first place perfect perfect boyfriend world, perfect life. He was old to choose a screw- on greasy Gavin red over this?" Standing and realizes there chest arms crossed - when it comes down to the neck and shoulder popped in both lakes. "Here Gavin - don't understa -" Gavin else to hold on to the turf with a ready- shirt him. "Do PHCKING: Ask me what you do don't understand? As with the trades After you cleared you and you know that the real PHCKING" sent the coat of another reason for dropping Gavin on the board. He was silent, it was - not that we were able to resolve the same. 

"Gavin-"

Eyes, and began to accumulate in their hands he felt in his body that the power should have been the things that are in the earth, fallen. He could feel under the gravel, and the melting is, however, not be able to. 

"Hey, sleepyhead-" 

He who was able to Nines, hearing, calling out of the ordinary in our search for the voice of his, from above, so that, in the open air, it sounds a little before being eliminated. At the time to wake up on. 

"Hey, Gavin? 

We are the Lamb of God, to be too late, for the work of your own, if you will not get from the bed." 

When he opened his eyes, but now. Lying on the base - in addition to his evacuation was kidnapped by the night Nines. Alert had gone a little early, but it Nines closed. At the end of his tale of his night. With one to Nine in mind? However, it doesn't matter, because he's there to perfect Gavin - that's not driving. So the head of l Gavin - Gavin with his. But he, knowing not the perfect Gavin - who will be able to say, that of the devil. But what letter perfect version of yourself that's in your head, showing little of it that's the wrong kind of you? It is destroyed. This is the most hard pressed by him, however, those who do not Nines him. If only wise Nines was the man said to him: "Hey! I had a head and a version is already close to a perfect all the way to her, but when I had to cancel - I guess you do?" - and, once again, it is not forgotten. So can all Gavin be ? 

What do you want, that he, along with him, had already had Nine perfect versions - none 4. 

Well, for those things in the first place the Nine they have not said. 

But the more asked him, I am, Gavin David Red; the pressure of the above, before the anti-Android and cumbersome baggage stand got entangled in their preparation: Nines is ready for; The premise of Android ever planned?


End file.
